The Mailman
by lostinthelights
Summary: Rachel finds out about the mailman and all the scenes in between "Never Been Kissed." WARNING: Heavy spoilers. You have been warned.


_**Warning: Heavy "Never Been Kissed" spoilers. You have been warned.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, the Finchel make-out session would have been much longer. **

* * *

Rachel and Finn were hanging out in Rachel's room, books on their laps. Well, books on Rachel's lap and Rachel was on Finn's lap. Rachel had insisted that he come over so she could tutor him before his quiz tomorrow in Physics. So far, it wasn't doing well with Finn kissing the back of her neck every few minutes. Finally after almost ten minutes, Finn closes the books on Rachel's lap and throws them on the floor, grabbing her hips and kissing her while on top.

After five minutes, Rachel rolls over Finn, continuing to kiss him as she trailed down to his neck. Feeling a little bold, Rachel slips her hand down from his face and squeezes the bulge in his pants lightly, feeling him stiffen under her for a moment. She smiled and traced his skin lightly with her tongue before feeling Finn roll them over, taking control once more. Rachel snaked their hand in between them, brushing the bulge in his jeans a little more confidently this time, causing Finn to freeze. Suddenly the mailman flashed into his head, but Rachel's hand was still there. Holy shit. He was going to come if she didn't take off her hands in like five seconds.

Shit, shit, shit, _shit._

Finn jumped of Rachel and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door as he focused on his breathing, replaying the mailman scene over and over in his head until finally that ping in his belly ceased. He straightened out his hair and noticed a red spot on the side of his neck, directly below his ear. Rachel had given him a hickey. He smirked, thinking of at least three that he had given her in past 20 minutes that they were making out. Finally ready to get back out of the bathroom, he stepped out only to find Rachel with her Physics book once again in her lap.

"Rach? What are you doing?" Finn asked incredolously. Usually she'd still be in the same position he left her in.

"Studying. Finn, before we get more... sidetracked, wasn't the reason you came over here was so I could help you?" Rachel said before opening the book again. "Now, if we're going to calculate for force..."

Finn flopped face down on Rachel's messed up bed. That's the end of this make-out session.

He really thought he could last this one.

* * *

Finn's jaw had almost dropped when he saw Rachel come out of Mr. Schue's office in that ridiculously hot leather outfit. He swore that all his blood had torpedoed south in less than a millisecond. The more they went into the performance, the hair, the singing on the floor, the crawling towards him, Finn started to pretend to play the drums just to stop anyone from noticing the tenting in his pants. Finally the girls did their final pose and Mr. Schue dismissed the class. As the girls moved to change out of their costumes, Finn stopped his girlfriend.

"Hey. You look amazing." Finn said, staring at Rachel. Her hair was all messed up and she almost reached him in height thanks to those boots.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned against the wall, Finn moving closer to her.

"Totally." Finn whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They deepened the kiss, Finn's arms going around her waist as her leg with those sexy fuck-me-heels wrapped around his own leg. Finn almost moaned into Rachel's mouth as he felt her running her heel up and down his calf.

"Rachel?" Rachel and Finn pull apart and whip their heads around, only to find the girls staring at them with their jaws open. Finn steps back from Rachel and she unwinds her arms from his neck. Rachel blushed as Finn bit his lip, looking at her.

"I better get dressed."

"Yeah."

* * *

"What did we do exactly?" Rachel asks before Finn finally fesses up. Rachel was confused. Why why Mr. Schue ashamed? They didn't do anything to Coach Beiste. In the meantime Finn was thinking of Coach Beiste. Okay, he never meant anyone to get hurt, more or less fired. He just wanted to help out his fellow bro so he didn't explode in front of _his_ girlfriend.

"No, no. It's us, the boys."

"And Tina." Everyone whipped their heads towards her, Tina fidgeting slightly under their gaze.

"We sort of figured out that picturing Beiste while making out was better than taking a cold shower. I mean I-I don't. _Ever_." Finn blushed under Rachel's disgusted look. Rachel in the meantime heard Quinn whisper a soft sorry to Sam as she turned her attention back to Mr. Schue. Just then, Principal Figgins entered the choir room, demanding that Mr. Schue and Puck go to his office.

"I want all the boys to think of an apology. I'll have Coach Beiste be here tomorrow at 4."

* * *

"Rachel? Come on babe." Finn said as Rachel put her small hand between them, pushing him away, breaking their kiss. Finn was at Rachel's house, trying to think of a mash-up to apologize his football coach with.

"Finn, I have to talk to you." Okay, that did not sound good. Rachel situated herself in front of him, tucking her knees under her as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"So, when we're making out, the reason why you last so long is because you picture Coach Beiste?"

"Rachel, baby..."

"Because I recall the first time we kissed you ran out on me five seconds into the kiss-"

"Rachel."

"And I find it highly disturbing that when we're sharing an intimate moment you picture your football coach..."

"Rachel!" Rachel stopped her ranting and looked up at Finn, who had an amused expression on his face before taking her hands.

"Rach, trust me, I do not picture Beiste while we're making out. The reason why the boys thought of it is because of what I do while we're making out."

"Which is what exactly? Picture your mom?" A million unpleasant pictures flashed through Finn's mind, causing him to grimace. That was one image that would certainly be his back-up if the mailman ever failed to work.

"N-No. You see, when I was driving..."

* * *

Rachel watched with a huge smiled on her face as the boys performed their mash-up of "Stop! In The Name of Love" and "Free Your Mind." They all looked so adorable singing it like a little acafella group and their vocals were fantastic. Rachel watched as the boys stood in a straight line and approached their significant others, Finn keeping his eyes locked on hers. Finn smirked as he sang, watching Rachel as she covered her eyes with her hands as she giggled. He approached her, removing her hands from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands trailed lightly up and down his chest as he sang to her. Mr. Schue was waving his hands in the air, going "Woah, woah, woah! Hey!" He pointed at Finn and let go of Rachel before moving to the circle to end the song. After hugging their coach and moving to leave, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her aside.

"So, was that okay?"

"Okay? Finn that was fantastic."

"Really?" Finn asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah and you looked sexy by the way."

"Sexy eh?" Rachel and Finn stood in silence, staring at each other for the longest time before Finn finally broke the silence.

"My house? After school?" Finn asked with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Should I bring my books?"

"Who says we're studying?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Due to the lack of Finchel in "Never Been Kissed" I decided to fill it in myself. :)**

**CertifiedGleek**


End file.
